


home

by stxrks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrks/pseuds/stxrks
Summary: Theon meets an old friend.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as either romantic or platonic i guess!! 8x03 tipped my soul from my body and i typed this through my tears so excuse any typos x

Theon Greyjoy wakes up in his old bedroom in Winterfell.

 

He feels like he’s just woken from a dream that’s already slipping away, fragmented and blurry. 

 

“Well,” says a familiar voice from the doorway. “You had quite the journey.”

 

Theon feels his stomach drop, because he’d know that voice anywhere. Robb looks slightly older than the last time Theon saw him, slightly more hardened. Being murdered at your own uncle’s wedding will do that to you. 

 

He catches Robb’s eye and stammers over his words, not knowing where or how to begin.

 

“Robb, I’m sorry,” he manages at last, because there’s a million things he wants to say but that’s a good enough place to start.

 

Robb approaches him and at first Theon thinks he’s going to strike him, but then Robb sits down on his bed and gently places his hands in Theon’s. “I know,” he says simply. 

 

Everything comes rushing back to him at Robb’s touch. 

 

“Your home,” he chokes out. “I betrayed you, I took your castle - “

 

“You saved Sansa,” Robb interrupts. “You protected Bran. And now you’re here.”

 

“Here,” Theon repeats and looks around the room. It’s every bit the very room he slept in for so many years. It doesn’t make sense. “I’m dead,” he says slowly.

 

“Oh yes,” Robb says calmly.

 

“And you’re dead.”

 

“That’s a given.”

 

Theon struggles. “But this is Winterfell.”

 

Robb shrugs. “I don’t understand it very much, and I’ve been here a while. But it’s where Mother and I found ourselves. Where we found father. Where Rickon eventually found us.” Robb grins at that. “He’s big now, Rickon. I almost didn’t recognize him. Hodor as well. Still hodoring even now.”!

 

Theon closes his eyes. If the Starks are here, he can imagine who else is here. Rodrik Cassel, Maester Luwin, all the people he wronged. 

 

Robb seems to sense his discomfort and sits closer to him, pulling Theon’s head into his chest. “I know,” he says quietly. “They understand.” He pauses. “They also understand it’s thanks to you that Sansa and Bran aren’t here too.” 

 

“Will they be here?” Theon asks. “Someday? Does everyone come here?”

 

Robb thinks about this for a second, then seems to choose his words carefully. “I think everyone who calls this castle home comes here,” he decides. He clasps Theon’s hand even harder, and Theon feels his chest tighten.

 

“Welcome home, Theon.”

 


End file.
